The Outsiders
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: Tsuna was thought as an only child no? Wrong! Tsuna has a twin sister that he raised inside of him! to top that all she is a witch! Things are going to be interesting, no? especially in Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Fan-Fic of: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Summery: Tsuna was thought to be an only child no? Well the answer is wrong.

He has an elder sister that was supposed to be dead, but in real she is alive inside of him! How will this affect the story?

Warning: Definitely Yaoi. This means Shounen Ai. Which equals a: Boy X Boy.

Spoilers for people who just started watching the anime. Maybe.

Any cross over? Why yes of course. It's a Harry Potter cross over.

Pairings: Undecided.

Though is Yaoi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sawada Tsunayoshi referred 'Tsuna' by his close friends, and family.

Other nick names such as 'Dame-Tsuna' roughly translated as 'No good Tsuna'.

Now, people never considered that there was a reason for how un-athlete or un-intelligent he was, they have thought that he has no talents But how wrong they were.

You see, Tsunayoshi had talents, Magical talents, sealed off for his safety.

Now who has sealed it, is the question.

Deep inside him, Tsunayoshi raised a soul. No, it isn't like how a mother would raise her baby in her womb. It is totally different; you can find the difference in more than a million ways.

You see the soul inside him, the person inside him is a full human being.

You see, the soul is different. It is his's-Tsunayoshi- Sister.

She has long ago abandoned her body which is in comma for two years, unable to grow, unable to move. In other words, sealed.

Now, you see. The soul thinks it is the right time to re-awaken her brother's talents, and to drive him away from this horrible world.

It's time for Sawada Tsunayoshi, known as Tsunayoshi Vito. ((1))

It's time for them to be back to their world.

The Magic world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sawada Tsunayoshi was sitting in his room, relaxing.

"Its summer, Reborn is somewhere in Italy doing whatever he is doing, everybody is busy. I can relax!"

He mumbled to himself, people might think this is an act of insanity since he is speaking to himself.

"That is where you are worn, brother."

Came another, softer voice from his mouth.

Tsunayoshi blinked, once, twice, and then he discovered the voice.

'Oh, sister. I'm usual to you speaking in my mind, not with my mouth'

He thought.

'Hmm…Sorry then.'

She replied back chuckling.

'Wait! What did you mean when you said…THAT?'

He asked in thought as he furred his eyebrows.

'Oh…It's a fancy time to let every one know you are alive.'

She said, in a serious tone that didn't really suit her, and as if knowing what will he say she has said:

'Not in _here_, in the magic world! Where _we _belong!'

Tsuna looked confused as he started to massage his temple.

'We _belong_ **here**, Tsumi!"

The voice, now known as Tsumi slapped her forehead.

'I _**knew**_ that I shouldn't seal your intelligence….'

Tsuna blinked, as if he remembered something.

'Oh…_**There**_.'

'Yes, _**there.**_'

Sawada Tsunayoshi blinked once, twice, thrice, Fou-

"EHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????"

A shout has disturbed the whole world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere in the forest:

Gokudera looked up to the sky.

"Hmm…I have just heard Juudaime's voice…Nah, no way. Juudaime can't be around here, it is too dangerous."

After convincing himself with that excuse, he returned back to his training to be more…suitable to be the Juudaime's right hand man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the Sushi Restaurant:

((Yamamoto Resident))

Yamamoto's father raised his head.

"Did you hear that Takeshi?"

Yamamoto turned to face his father.

"Hear what Dad?"

He asked with an enthusiastic grin.

The father simply shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Namimori Middle:

Hibari turned his head to the sky after killing- um punishing the um…'Bad' students.

"Hmm…I thought I heard the herbivores voice…"

Above him, Hibird was flapping his wings happily, and then resting its self on his master's head.

((Anyone can imagine that?))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where the Kokuyo gang are:

Mokuro looked up from his day dream, turned his head around and went back to sleep.

Chrome; that lifted her head from her Italian book turned to face Mokuro and Ken.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did you hear anything Kakipi?"

"I have only heard a cry, nothing less, nothing more."

"Oh, Ok. You heard Kakipi, girl."

"Oh, ok."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In England:

A boy with Glasses, green eyes and jet black hair snapped his head up, and almost hit the cupboard roof.

"Now what was that…?"

"GET UP BOY!!!"

"Yes, uncle Vernon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back to the Sawada Household.

"Why Aneki? We don't need to."

Tsuna hissed to himself, or rather his sister.

_'Tsunayoshi, That world is ours as much as this is yours'_

His sister's voice hissed back at him from inside his head.

"For you maybe, but I have no power. How pray tell, do I belong there?"

His sister, simply decided to ignore his rambling to himself, and proceeded to tell him the plan.

_'I will summon my body here, using both of our magic…Now remember, when I take the seals off, your magic will return thus making you feel…strong, as soon as you feel that, say '__**Accio Tsumi'**__ got that?'_

Before Tsuna can even complain and make excuses, he felt his sister start releasing the seal.

_'First Seal: Seal Of Mind'_

_'Second Seal: Seal Of Blood.'_

_'Third Seal: Seal Of Life.'_

_'Fourth Seal: Seal Of Magic.'_

_**'Release!'**_

Just as his sister said, Tsuna did feel stronger, wiser, and better. Deciding to stick to what his sister told him, because in his opinion it is much better than getting kicked by his _**Beloved**_ sister.

"Accio Tsumi!"

Two voices rang the spell, one of a female, and the other of a male, sister and brother.

As soon as they said that, strange light emitted from Tsuna's room, and from under his-Tsuna's bed a coffin appeared.

"Onee-San?"

No response.

"Aneki?"

The coffin was shaking.

"Tsuna!!!!! Open this!!!"

Came his sister's soft voice, now harsh because she is angry.

"Y-yes!"

He said as he knelt, and tore the cover open.

Laying there was a girl around his age. ((11 YR.)) His exact replica, except of course she was a female.

"Onee-San?!"

Now don't wrong him because of his surprised tone, after all his sister is supposed to be 13 years old now, and he isn't displeased just…Surprised.

"Yes, that's me Fish-name."

'Ah, now the insult was unnecessary.'

"Well excuse me, I didn't ask for my parents to give me a name similar to a fish, Sin."

He replied back to her with a good natured grin.

"I didn't ask for my name to mean Sin either."

Both of them looked at each other before laughing.

"So…What is going to happen next?"

Asked Tsuna as he stared at his sister's eyes.

"Well, I am sure that our letter will be coming soon, now that the name Tsumi Vito, and Tsunayoshi Vito re-appeared back to the waiting list of the school."

She answered him in a bored tone as she looked inside the coffin, and pulling a wand a rucksack, and a broom.

"Aha! Here are my things!"

She said in a child-like voice.

Tsuna blinked at her before smiling nervously at her idiotic tone of voice.

"Well, any how. Since our parents are Squibs, the fact that someone will come to 'explain' things to our parents."

She continued, Tsuna was able to say from her tone that she was bored.

"Oh, and don't tell Maman and Papan that I am, here. It'll be a surprise."

She said as she flipped her hair.

Tsuna looked at her before he sighed.

_'Why is it that everything around me is so…Hectic?'_

He thought.

_**'Hey! Don't include me with the stupid Mafia!'**_

Tsuna looked at his sister surprised.

"Y-your voice…Just...Ugh."

That was the last thing he remembered before a blanket of darkness covered his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

I have to say that I am quite excited about this story; By the way all of the casts are in the age of eleven. Except of course the people who are already in their twenties, and the Arcobaleno. The timeline is after the future arc. Byakuran is in Namimori Unfortunately.

Well anyhow, here is Tsumi's profile presented right the ministry of magic:

File: Vito Family.

**Tsumi Lilia Vito**

**First Name:** Tsumi  
**Middle Name:** Lilia  
**Last Name:** Vito  
**Heritage:** Pure blood  
**Nationality:** Part British, Part Japanese  
**Spoken Languages:** Japanese, English  
**Place of Birth:** Japan  
**Date of Birth:** October 14

**Magical Abilities:**

**Special ****Abilities: **Animagus ((From: Grandmother-Side: Father)) _Metamorphgus_((From Grandmother-Side: Mother))**  
Animagus Form: **Squirrel **  
Animagus Distinguishing Marks: **The squirrel has Orange eyes

**Appearance:**

**Eyes:** Reddish Brown/ Orange

**Hair:** Light Brown

**Height:** Medium-Short

**General Appearance:** Has a round face, big eyes.

**Personality**:

**Traits:** Stubborn, Tricky, Name calling, Brave, Loyal, and adventures.

**Likes: **Pranks, Chocolate, Working in the Kitchen, Transfiguration, Star Gazing, and Family.

**Dislikes:** Rats –other than Scabbers-, White Chocolate, "Know-It-All" Personality, Getting Scolded, Getting Caught while playing a prank, and The "Pure Blood" Theory.

**Habits:** Tsumi's worst habit is that she bites her nails when she is nervous, also when she speaks she always adds an insult if she think of it.

**Strengths:** When Tsumi's trust is hard to earn, when earned she will do any thing to protect them, going as far as taking the blame from her friends.

**Weaknesses:** Tsumi always hated-Feared- Rats, whenever she sees one, she jumps and hides. Also Tsumi doesn't allow people to get too close to her because she can be very distrustful toward other people. To top that all she is very, very Lazy.

**Personal history**:

**Grand Parents: **Sawada Sin ((Sin Adelina Vito)) //Father// Sawada Yuusuke //Father//, ??? Tai ((Tatiana Adeline Vito)) //Mother// ??? Shuichi

**Parents:** Sawada Nana ((Pure Blood-Squib)) Sawada Iemitsu ((Pure Blood-Squib))

**Siblings:** Sawada Tsunayoshi ((Pure Blood-Wizard))

**Friends: **When entering the school, the witch has immediately become friends with the Weasly twins: Fred & Gorge Weasly. That is proven by the many pranks they pulled together.

**Background Story:** Not much is Known about her except her Hogwarts Record, and the fact that her parents are Squibs, raised as Muggles.

**Hogwarts Record:**

**Strong Subject:** Transfiguration

**Weak Subject:** Astronomy.

**House: **Gryffindor

**Minor details:**

**Pets:** Little Owl "Thoth"

**Wand:** 10 inches, willow, Veela Hair as a wand Core.

Well, comments are appreciated! Flames will be used for baking my chocolate Cake!

Not that I am not going to bake it even if you don't Flame.

Ask a Question and I WILL answer!

((1)) Italian and Spanish form of Roman Latin Vitus, meaning "life."

I am still sick, but I kind of have an author block on my other stories.

Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

The Outsiders

By: Yukimi of the darkness

Fan-Fic of: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Summery: Tsuna was thought to be an only child no? Well the answer is wrong.

He has an elder sister that was supposed to be dead, but in real she is alive inside of him! How will this affect the story?

Warning: Definitely Yaoi. This means Shounen Ai. Which equals a: Boy X Boy.

Spoilers for people who just started watching the anime. Maybe.

Any cross over? Why yes of course. It's a Harry Potter cross over.

Pairings: Undecided.

Though is Yaoi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing that Tsuna realized when he opened his eyes is that he was in his bed, and the coffin was nowhere to be seen, and…

So was his sister.

Panic found it way to Tsunayoshi's heart as he got up from bed and started looking around for her that is until the smell of food found it way to his nose.

"Mom isn't here, so who can be cooking?"

He murmured to himself as he walked down, turned the corner and there she was, His dearest elder sister was in the kitchen; making in the oven what looked like…?

"It's beef casserole. This is one of the main dishes that Hogwarts serve."

She said as she pulled it out from the oven.

"Well, I know for a fact that Mama and Papa will come home in a few minutes."

She said as she pulled a plate and placed some casserole in it.

"So, I'll be eating up in your room. Please do take the pleasure of eating my cooking."

She said with a smile.

"Well…At least she didn't burn the house…"

Tsunayoshi said to no one with a nervous smile.

"Lambo-San smells something nice!!"

A voice suddenly came out of no where.

"Hahii????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????"

The poor soul ((Tsuna)) jumped.

"Hahaha!! Lambo-san scared baka-Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked behind him to see Lambo.

_'Tell him that he won't have any lunch if he keeps insulting.'_

Tsuna jumped again, but didn't faint.

_'The connection is still alive. That why you can still hear my voice in your head.'_

'Ok…'

He thought knowing that his sister has read his thought before doing what he was ordered to do, unless of course he wanted a sore bottom from spanking.

"Lambo, if you keep insulting me you won't have any lunch."

Lambo looked at Tsuna wide-eyed.

"Eh? Loser-Tsuna made food?"

Tsuna flinched under the curious look of Lambo.

_'Tell him yes, Numbskull!'_

"Y-yes." He said, no squeaked

Lambo looked at Tsuna unbelievingly, Then…

"Since Tsuna is the one that made it, it probably burned."

_'Why that little, good for nothing, stupid prat…I 'oughta tear away his-'_

'Well, at least he stopped insulting…'

He thought, as he started getting sick from the mental images of Lambo crying, covered in what looked like slime. Poor Tsuna decided to take matter into his own hands.

"I resent that, Lambo. I am sure that my cooking tastes nice."

He said as he placed some beef casserole in two dishes.

"Here Lambo. Let's eat."

He said as he gave Lambo a warm smile, and a dish that contained his sister's cooking.

Lambo has stuffed the food in his mouth, and his eyes widened.

"This is delicious! Are you really the one who cooked this?!"

He asked

"Tsu-Kun! We are back! Also, your grandfather, cousin, friends and basically every body is here!"

Tsuna chocked on his food.

"What do you mean by every one?"

He asked, trying to cover his panic.

"She means everyone by us, Juudaime!"

As soon as he heard that, he fearfully turned his head, to see…

His Guardians, the Varia…Byakuran, and Irie.

Of course along side with his father was, his mother, and the man he considered his grandfather, the ninth.

Iemitsu's nose activated like a dog's.

"I smell something nice!! Did you, Tsuna cook anything?"

"Y-yes, I cooked…"

_'Beef Casserole.'_

"Um…Beef Casserole."

He said, used to the fact that his sister's voice is in his head.

Nana smiled energetically.

"Ara! I didn't know that you could cook Tsu-Kun! Especially food from another country!"

She said with a smile, as she clapped her hands together.

'Hahaha…I can't…The only thing I can make is Scrambled egg.'

He thought as he laughed nervously inside his head.

The place became so crowded, and everyone sat where they can.

Lambo: "Ano ne, Maman! Tsuna made delicious food."

He said as he jumped happily.

_'Really? Now, he admits the fact that my cooking is delicious-Hm? That is…'_

'What?-'

Bang!!!

Came from up, then a brown blur then…

Thud!!

A thud was heard from where Tsuna was standing.

They all turned to see Tsuna when…

When they all saw what they saw, their eyes pooped, jaws dropped, well few selected people remained unaffected.

((Xanxus, Hibari, Mukuro, Byakuran. YES he IS here!!))

Their, on top of Tsuna was a girl.

A girl that looked exactly like him. ((Hair is longer! It reaches her back!))

"Fish-Name! Someone from the ministry is coming!! Change! I-We- Can't give bad impressions!"

Before our little tuna can respond, he was kicked out of the room.

"Change quickly from your Pajamas."

She called out, as she straightened her clothes, which included a blouse, and Khaki pants.

"…You know, you guys look like you are ready to collect flies with your mouth like that."

She told them, as she turned to face them all, with a grin, and every body closed their jaws.

Iemitsu, who looked like he got over his surprise, spoke first.

"Tsumi?"

He asked as he blinked, looking at his supposed to be dead daughter, looking just like how she looked before she disappeared.

"No~ I am the ghost of Sin, your mother!! I have come to hunt you my son, DOWN!"

She said as she made a ghost ((Strange)) Face.

Bang!!!

A bag has fallen on top of Tsumi's head.

"Oops…Sorry, My hands slipped."

The voice belonged, to no other than Tsuna! Who was wearing his normal clothes?

Yep, he was.

"Damn it, Fish name. I am positive that, that wasn't an accident."

"Of course it was! I don't go around with ill wishes against every person I meet!"

He shot back at her, as he crossed his arms.

"It still hurt…What's inside the bag anyway?"

She asked as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, that is your bag. I think it had some golden coins inside."

"Galleons! It's money, my dearest fish name!"

Hibari looked between Tsumi and Tsuna.

"Do any of you Herbivores mind explaining?"

He said as he looked between them.

Crack!

They all turned to where the crack came from, today is a day that is filled with surprises.

From where the crack was, stood a man with red hair and blue eyes he was also

Wearing glasses.

"Now why does he look familiar?"

Mumbled Tsumi as she rubbed her chin.

"Ayah! Fascinating! No matter how I see the house of Muggles it is still fascinating!"

Said the man as he turned and faced them.

"Aah! You must be Mrs. Vito, and you are Mr. Vito! The parents of Miss. Vito, and Mr. Vito! It is quite nice meeting you! I am Arthur Weasley. I am from the Ministry of Magic; I have come to explain everything you need to know!"

He said, as he shook the hands of Nana and Iemitsu.

"Ministry of…Magic?"

The ninth asked.

"Of course! Miss. Vito is a witch! And Mr. Vito is a wizard! Didn't Miss. Vito tell you? She already did finish her first year!"

He said as he turned to face Tsumi.

"Oh! Now I remember you! You're Fred and George's Father!"

She said as she clapped her hands.

"Who are Fred and George?"

Tsuna asked her.

"Oh, my partners in crime."

She told him as she waved her hands.

"Well, In any case the magic society is secret-"

Arthur said, but he was soon interrupted by…

Gokudera: "Wait! Who is Miss. And Mr. Vito?"

He interrupted looking at Arthur in suspension.

Arthur however just reached to his pocket and pulled a paper.

"Aha! Here it is! Miss. Vito is called Sawada Tsumi, while Mr. Vito is called Sawada Tsunayoshi here in Japan."

He said as he read it aloud from the paper.

Xanxus turned to face Tsuna.

"The runt's a wizard?"

He asked with a blank look in his face.

"Now, that isn't nice…"

Tsumi mumbled as she started thinking on how to prank Xanxus.

"Yes! And one of the last Vito!"

He answered, obvious to the insult.

"One of the last Vito?"

Asked Mukuro.

"Yes! The Vito family was eliminated long before! And only two people survived, Miss. And Mr. Vito's Grandmothers were the survivors; apparently they fled to Japan and married Japanese wizards."

He said, still reading from that paper of his.

"In any case! Aren't you here to take us shopping, Mr. Weasley?"

Tsumi asked as he crossed her hands behind her neck.

"You are right, Tsumi! But I have to explain few things to your parents-"

"No need I will do it."

Tsumi told him with a grin, and she pulled her wand from her khaki pants pocket, and pointed it at Nana.

"Ok! Since Mr. Weasley is here the trace won't activate if I use magic so…Crinitus Factus! ((1))"

She said as she waved it, and as soon she did, Nana's hair became long, that it reached her lower back.

"Hm! Praise me people! I made that myself!"

Nana looked at her hair with awe.

"Wow…This is so real…"

She said as she played with it.

Iemitsu: "You look beautiful Nana!"

He praised her with a grin.

"Wow! Is this a new game?"

Asked the ever so naïve, Yamamoto.

"Yes it is."

Tsumi said, as she decided to play along.

"Thank you, dear. And thank you too, Tsu-Chan, your magic is beautiful!"

She said as she gave Tsumi a smile.

"I got praised! I got praised!"

She said with a smile, as she danced around until she almost tripped in front of Xanxus.

"Ahem…Any way, I think we proved that magic is real so…Let's get going!!!"

She beamed, and as soon as she did that she found a gun pointed at her by a suit wearing infant.

"I think you'll have to explain more."

Reborn said.

"Ah, fine. I got a letter when I was around Eleven years old, a letter that is telling me that I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have Tsunayoshi's letter here."

She said as she pulled a letter from her blouse pocket.

"Here, you can read it, Nono."

She told him with a grin.

The ninth took the paper and started reading.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Vito,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins at September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Wow, so you can read English…Anyhow, I attended the school as a first year student, and I have to say I am a genius in transfiguration and charms. Soon after that I discovered few things, and after I finished my first year I studied for my later years and kept on touch with Tsuna, that it. And Tsuna, I already did send your acceptance letter."

Mr. Weasley had looked between Tsumi and the others.

"Wow! Is that a gun? Can I see?"

He asked as he snatched the Gun in an inhuman speed.

"Wow! Muggle technology is simply Fascinating!"

"Sir! Return that gun back to Reborn!"

Cried Tsuna, as he sensed the killing intent radiating from Reborn.

"Reborn?"

Asked Mr. Weasley.

"That would be the monstrous infant standing there."

She told him with a look that said that she was containing laughter.

"Oh! Thank you, Reborn! I really wanted to look at a gun since long ago but my wife is against it.

He said as he returned the gun back to Reborn, and as soon as he did the killing intent disappeared.

"No, it's ok."

"CAN we GO NOW?"  
Tsumi asked, as she attached her self to Arthur's arm.

"I don't want to stay in a house full of Mafia!"

She whined which earned her:

"I am not in the mafia!" –Irie

"Hahaha! Are you playing the game too, Tsumi?" –Yamamoto

"What? Your runt of a brother is part of the mafia!" –Xanxus

And more comments.

"Ah! Of course! I think I can leave it to you to explain to them everything if they ever ask. Well then, cling to my arm tightly or else you might end up losing a limb!"

He told her.

"Oh, Yes! Tsunayoshi! Cling to his arm!!!"

She beamed. Tsunayoshi was about to do as he was told when he was grabbed.

"And how can we be sure that you aren't going to hurt Juudaime?"

Asked a very, very suspicious Gokudera.

"Why will I hurt my own brother?"

Spluttered a very angry, red faced Tsumi.

"We can't prove anything. But we can give you our word."

Arthur said cheerfully with a shrug.

"That doesn't prove anything!!"

Shouted a very angry Gokudera, who was being held back by Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"How about one of you comes with us?"

Offered Arthur, and as soon as he did his arm got squeezed really hard.

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shouted Tsumi, who was obviously the one who squeezed Mr. Weasley's arm.

"Should we? I don't really want to!!"

She whined.

"You are going to be thirteen in few months and whining?"

Tsuna asked as he tried to keep Gokudera at bay.

Gokudera: "I will come as Juudaime's Right hand man!"

"NO!! I'd rather take Mr. Naïve with us than you!!"

Tsumi shouted as she pointed her finger at him.

Yamamoto looked between Tsumi and Gokudera, who was radiating a dangerous amount of killing intent.

"Ma ma! Who is MR. Naïve?"

"YOU!"  
Both Tsumi and Gokudera said.

"ENOUGH!!"  
Now that is a thing you don't see every day…Tsunayoshi has shouted!!

"Let's just draw straws ok?"

He said as he pulled straws out of no where.

_"Actually he keeps it for these kinds of cases."_

Oh…Anyway, Everybody pulled a straw and the one who had the shortest was...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Who will it be? YOU vote! Aah! Vote for who will go with Tsunayoshi and Tsumi! It won't really affect the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Outsiders**

_**By: Yukimi of the darkness**_

Fan-Fic of: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Summery: Tsuna was thought to be an only child no? Well the answer is wrong.

He has an elder sister that was supposed to be dead, but in real she is alive inside of him! How will this affect the story?

Summery for this chapter: Shopping with a lot of people is supposed to be fun, right? Well Tsumi, doesn't think so!

Warning: Definitely Yaoi. This means Shounen Ai. Which equals a: Boy X Boy.

Spoilers for people who just started watching the anime. Maybe.

Any cross over? Why yes of course. It's a Harry Potter cross over.

I thank those who reviewed and voted. No reason for my lateness!

Pairings: 1827

DM X HP

:: Mukuro and Byakuran will also fight for Tsu-Kun's heart. ::

* * *

Shopping…With Every one? This is hell!

For the unfortunate Tsumi, everybody had the same length of straw. Tsumi and Tuna's faces turned red with anger.

"Who messed with my straws?" Tsuna asked angrily, his real personality before his sister sealed it along with his brain cells were reappearing. The one that was appearing right now was rage.

Tsumi: "The stupid Cow probably did it!" She said as she pointed an accusing finger at Lambo.

Lambo, on the other hand looked scared, actually that was an understatement he looked terrified.

"Lambo-San didn't! Lambo-San is innocent!" He said as he backed away to the corner. Tsuna walked to him fast enough to catch him, and throw him out of the window.

"There! Now you will think twice before you play with my things!"

Tsuna shouted before he turned to face everyone's shocked faces.

"What in the name of hell are you staring at?" He asked as he shook his fist rather angrily –cutely- with an angry –cute- blush on his face.

You see my dear these are the thoughts that were running through few people's head:

"Tsunayoshi-Kun is cute .Kufufufufufu…" This was the scary thought that was running through Mukuro and Byakuran's mind. ((With the lack of the laugh on Byakuran's part.))

'The herbivore seems worth it…" Another scary thought from another scary person, Hibari-San. ((Scary...))

Tsumi sighed before rubbing her temple.

"Mr. Weasley, may we stop on our way to Vito's main Mansion?"

She asked him with a mysterious smile, throwing away her angry mask.

"Eh? Why Tsumi? There is no one living there…"

Arthur asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…My cousins are there…I am sure you know them by the name; Eri and Ei Vito."

Arthur, Nana, and Iemitsu chocked on their breath.

"They are alive?"

All three of them asked while shouting and waving their hands.

"Yep, yep. I told them to stay hidden until I come back from my business, but man…They even were able to hide from the ministry for such a long time…" Tsumi said while waving her hands, looking proud, Arthur then said:

"Speaking of hiding…_**Where**__ were __**you?**_" As soon as he said that both of the siblings; Tsumi and Tsuna froze.

Tsumi's smile dropped and Tsuna looked at Tsumi worried.

"Onee-" Before Tsuna can finish, Tsumi cut him off;

"No, Tsuna. What I was doing is a secret," She started before pulling her wand from her pocket and then, she waved it carelessly before continuing;

"A secret that no Muggle or a Wizard want to be part off…" As soon as she said that a pair of robes appeared. One of the robes had a ribbon and a hood was attached to it with a crest that had a red and white rose in the middle intertwined with veins around it, the other one was plain black nothing attached to it. As soon as it was close enough she took the one with the ribbon and handed the other one to Tsunayoshi. Right at that moment Gokudera's brain started to piece things together.

"Wait! Didn't you say that Juudaime and his sister are the last Vito's?"

Arthur looked at Gokudera while taking his Glasses and cleaning them.

"Well, that is what it is **supposed** to be."

Tsumi giggled, the mysterious tone disappearing.

"That is in ITALY **NOT **in _**ENGLAND!**_"

She said as she swung her robe around her shoulders.

"Italy?" The ninth asked while raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Uhm," Tsumi started as she started to throw things from inside her bag, Arthur and the other men –Exclude Tsuna, who went to retrieve Lambo and to apologize- had to catch few things such as: Books, Potion bottles, and clothes. Then, she pulled out a small plate; "This is the Plate that represented the Vitulus, a Mafia Family in Italy, the members where all however, killed for their strength power," Tsumi said as she showed them the plate, it had a red and white rose in the middle intertwined with veins around it; "Their power is explained as Magic, though. What they didn't and no one knew is that there was a branch of the family called Vito. No one knew it was the same, so when the Vitulus died out they thought that the Vito's also died. That means that my family's origin's from Italy." Tsumi finished with a shrug; "Anyway; TUNA FISH~" She called out cheerfully; "You better come here quickly or I'll make you wear girl's clothes!" She said with a wave of hand, "You are KIDDING!" Tsuna said while storming into the kitchen Lambo eating a candy happily settled on his head; "Try me." Tsumi challenged with a grin, Tsuna face palmed; "Can we go now?" "Why of course," Tsumi replied as she clangs into Arthur's arm a **bit too tightly, **"We are going now, Right?" She said with a smile that said; "Say yes or die." Arthur smiled weekly, his wife used this a lot on him; "Yes, dear." He said as he turned to everyone else; "Hang on and don't let go." With that everybody held onto each other's hands; "Oh, I am hanging on alright…" Tsumi and Tsuna mumbled in union before they felt like they were being squeezed; the last thing, the worried parents, Nono, and (un-believingly) cousin heard was; "I HATE APPARATION!!!" Coming from Tsumi. "You think they are going to be alright?"

Reborn, who stayed behind shrugged; "I think so. I have few things to do, ciao."

* * *

The Company were able to get in front of a manor, in faded words it was written; Vito Manor.

Tsuna looked around in wonder, "I didn't come here for a long time! Five years to say!" He said running toward the door and opening it enthusiastically, his older sister ran after him just as excited. Everybody came after them; "I remember my sons speaking about her before; they said that she turned their most devious plans more hectic." Arthur murmured, everybody looked at him surprised, "What? She attends the school that my sons do!" He said, trying to ease their surprise, everybody followed. The house was old, grey and looked…Lifeless.

"Eri! Ei! It is I- I mean, we," She corrected, after Tsuna looked at her strangely, "Tsumi and Tsuna Vito!" She said, when Tsuna suddenly spoke up; _"We have stepped into a dragon cave, Saw the Phoenix and disappeared with the lions."_ Everybody heard a sudden crack, and the house was no longer gray and colorless, Different colors took place, it was gold, red, silver, and green. On top of the stairs they heard a rush and a phoenix, Lion, A baby dragon and an owl were all atop of Tsuna and Tsumi; "Thoth! Mina! Silvera! Troth! All of you come here!" When everybody looked up they saw a girl with black hair, and purple eyes wearing a purple nightgown rushing down, after her came a boy with the same appearance; wearing a black PJ's (Which was designed by grey mice.) "Listen to Ei guys!" He said helping 'Ei' to pull off the animals off the identical siblings. "I…Haven't…Heard that…For years! I'd say it is the best way to summarize our adventures!" The girl said panting the first part but said the other part with no problem, the boy helped the siblings up; "It's good to see you, Tsuna, Tsumi," The boy said, tucking his long black hair behind his ear, "It is good to see you well and healthy as well." He finished then looked at the people behind the siblings, "Are they Family? Friends?" He asked, his wide violet eyes looking at them curiously.

"Yes…Kind of…" Tsumi said glaring at the people minus Arthur.

"You guys going to Hogwarts right? I and Eri-Chan are going too!" Tsuna and Tsumi looked at her strangely, "Aren't you ten, Ei?"

"I am! But because I had studied with the professors when I was four I was allowed early!" She beamed at them, Eri smile before adding, "Which mean this year will be boring for her. May we come with you? Our Hogwarts letters came and we have no wishes to go alone." Tsumi grinned, "Yes! Now you two change." She said waving them off with her hand, "I want to check something." The siblings nodded before storming up to change their clothing Tsumi went toward the left wall and looked at the wall everybody saw the wall and found out that it was a family tree!

"It isn't a family tree…It's a family head tree." Tsumi told them.

"Family Head tree?" Everybody but Tsuna and Arthur asked.

"A family head tree is a magical tree that represents the heads of a family, right, Mr. Weasly?" Tsuna chirped, Arthur just nodded his head.

"I can't believe it…" Tsumi murmured eyes wide with shock.

"What can't you believe?" Tsuna asked Tsumi jumping toward her.

"Grandfather and grandmother made Ei the head of Vito and Vitolus!"

Tsumi told Tsuna, almost screeching Tsuna just blinked at her owlishly,

"Why are you surprised?"

"You aren't?" Tsumi asked, now surprised.

"Nope. Grandmother and Grandfather told me and Eri, we agreed."

He said as he shrugged his shoulders looking at her.

"Why did you agree?" Tsumi continued asking.

"Because the title fits her. Since we were young she always had her thoughts collected, she always got us out of trouble too. These kinds of traits are some of what she needs to become the head of both Mafia and Vito." Tsuna explained everything as if it is the most obvious thing in the world; everybody looked at Tsuna shocked; they didn't know that he could explain things like that, "Quoted from Grandmother of course!" Tsuna added, obvious to the exasperated looks, "No wonder it made sense, it was Grandma's words…" Tsumi murmured looking at the stairs as two cloaked figures climbed down the stairs, "We are ready! Can we go now?" Ei asked jumping up and down looking excited on her left Eri looked excited too, but resorted to make it obvious by his face, "Sure, Hogwarts is in for it this year! Pranks shall be made! Troubles shall unfold! Teachers shall die from- Oh fine! Let's go." Arthur nodded glad that his wife wasn't there to listen to Tsumi's babble, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the Professors; he heard that back in the twin's first year they were undetectable and only got one detention because the third party member left for family emergency. With two more children he apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

When they have apparated to Diagon Alley, the mafia were amazed; everybody in the alley were walking around, some doing magic and others were just walking around in their colorful robes, Eri and Ei looked at Tsuna and Tsumi and handed them a pouch and a piece of paper, "This pouch is filled with Galleons and here are our measurements, we will buy books, see you in Ollivander!" They said before storming off to buy books. Tsumi and Tsuna looked at each other before shrugging, "Okay." Both of them said and Tsumi started to walk toward a shop,

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

"Well Mr. Weasly, see ya at the ice cream pallor!" Tsumi chirped dragging Tsuna away, ignoring Arthur's complainants, "We will need two robes for special occasions, two school robes, two school uniforms, and Ei and I will need a new dress." Tsumi kept chatting while Tsuna only gave her half of his attention, even when the woman started to create what Tsumi ordered and started to measure him and her, occasionally complaining about people who don't come to have their measurement and make everything easy; Ei and Eri, he didn't pay attention when Gokudera and the others were looking around suspiciously, he only looked up when he heard his sister say his name, "Tsuna this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, you guys this Tsuna Vito," Harry had black hair and green eyes while Draco was blond and slight blue eyes, the latter bowed and kissed his sister's hand while the black haired boy bowed, "Pleasure to meet one of the Vito ladies and Gentleman." The blond said with a smirk, steeling a glance at Harry while Tsumi giggled, Harry looked confused on how to act so Tsuna said; "You want to come to buy your wand?"

Harry looked down before answering, "I am with someone-" Before he can continue Tsumi cut him off, "Whom?" Harry looked startled but answered none the less, "Hagrid…" Tsumi nodded, "I can recognize Hagrid anywhere, and I'll go tell him. See you at Ollivander's!" She said storming out after pushing the Galleon bag in Tsuna's hand before running off. Tsuna sighed at the look the boys shared, "She's always like this, ignore her." After paying for his robe and parting ways with Draco and dragging Harry, Tsuna with his mafia went toward Ollivander's. ((After walking in circles few minutes before Hibari threatened a wizard to tell them where the shop is)) There they saw Ei and Eri who were both grinning broadly, reading a book titled; "How to make the best Pranks and run away from trouble." Tsumi was leaning on the wall and when she saw them she jumped up and down; "Come on Slow pokes!" She said stomping, "Yes, yes. As you wish almighty one." Tsuna said, rolling his eyes, surprising everyone; he never acts like this usually, before Tsumi can say anything smart Ei beat her to it; "That she is." Tsumi pouted, "That was my line!" Ei shrugged before entering the shop, Eri on her heels, Tsumi just puffed and huffed before taking Tsuna and Harry's hands and dragging them with her inside the shop.

* * *

An hour later everybody left, all of them were soaked and Eri had a burnt hair tips, but all four ((As Tsumi already had a wand)) were proud owners of different wands, Harry's was 11 inches made of Holly and phoenix feather as a core, Ei and Eri surprisingly got twin wands an Ivy and unicorn tail, 11 inches. Tsuna on the other hand got Willow and Hippogriff Talon, 12 inches long wand. The reason why they were soaked and Eri gaining a burnt hair;

~***Flash Back***~

"Aah! Try this wand Ms. Vito, Ivy and Unicorn tail, have a great balance! Give it a wave!" Ollivander said, excited. Ei took the wand and waved it. Suddenly, water appeared everywhere.

"You flooded us!" Tsumi complained as Ollivander waved his own wand to get rid of the water.

"This is the wand for you, Ms. Vito." Ei nodded her head, having a sheepish look on her face but her eyes held mischief.

"Well, Mr. Vito, try this; Willow and Villa Hair; excellent in charms." He said handing Tsuna the wand and as soon as Tsuna waved it; Eri screamed; there was fire in his hair! Acting quickly, Tsumi cast an 'Aguaminti' On Eri.

"No, that clearly isn't you wand, here try this one-"

~***Flash Back End***~

With promises of meeting again in September 1st, Harry and the others bid their goodbyes to Harry and side-apparating with Arthur, dropping the siblings in their way to their ((Ei and Eri's)) Manor, they returned home to be squashed in a hug by their fun loving parents.

"…I am going to count the days until September 1st…" Groaned Tsumi after detaching herself from the family bear hug.

"Why?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"…If this is how I am going to be treated every time I come back, I will NOT enjoy my stay. Especially if Tako head is around."

She said before stomping toward her room.


End file.
